Haywire
by xXLannyXx
Summary: Percy Jackson is a bad kid. Everyone in the state of New York knows this considering he's been kicked out of more schools than you can count. Annabeth Chase is a preppy, popular, genius who resides at Johnson High Boarding School. So what happens when the two collide? Well...things go a little haywire. (Rated T for language and references to sex, drugs, and alcohol) (OOC/AU)
1. Prologue

Percy Jackson is a bad kid.

Everyone in the state of New York knows this considering he's been kicked out of more schools than you can count.

So when he finally gets sent to the last school he hasn't been expelled from, Johnson High Boarding School (Complete with uniforms-neck ties included), he has to learn how to fit in among rich, preppy snobs.

And the leader of these rich, preppy snobs, is none other than Annabeth Chase. Captain of the debate team, president of the architecture club, and ranked at the top of her class, Annabeth is considered the most popular girl at school.

So what happens when these two collide?

And what happens when Annabeth's boyfriend gets stuck in the collision as well?

Things tend to go a little haywire.


	2. First Day Blues and Percy Junior

**YAY! First chapter! I am so, SO excited for this story! I really hope you guys like it! Here's chapter one ^^ Sorry it's so short; I tried to make it long!**

* * *

I was standing in my bedroom, throwing polished silver darts at the board on my wall, when my Mom called me into the living room. She had been holding a crisp, white paper with fancy schmancy black script on it, and I thought I was going to throw up when I realized what it was.

"They're accepting you into Johnson High!" my mother had shouted gleefully as she showed me the letter that would only reinforce the idea that I would no longer be Percy "The Badass" Jackson, but instead Percy "The Preppy Snob" Jackson.

And so, here I was, standing in my dorm room trying to tie my stupid little tie around my neck. "What a fucking pain," I muttered as I screwed up the stupid knot again.

"Um...do you need help with that?" That tool was back.

"No thanks Jacey, I got this."

"It's Jason," said the blonde boy who had been assigned as my roommate.

"Yeah, whatever. And no, I don't need help," I replied as I tossed the tie on my bed. Looks like I wouldn't be wearing _that_.

"That's part of the uniform," Jason said, glaring at me like I was some sort of dirt stain that had gotten on his pretty khaki pants.

"And?"

He sighed and shook his head as he grabbed his backpack off of his bed. "Never mind," he muttered as he walked out of the room, leaving me alone. Finally.

The room wasn't small; it was actually really nice. Two twin beds fit easily in there, plus a couch, two desks, and a TV. It was bigger than my living room and kitchen back home. I didn't even understand how I was allowed to go here considering it cost fifty grand a year. I mean, it's not like my Mom's college courses could pay for that. But, I guess she'd pulled a few strings. And by that I mean, she's dating one of the teachers here.

I shuddered. Thinking about my Mom's love life gave me the creeps. Anyways, I left my room and walked through the boys' dormitory, running a hand through my messy black hair as I did so. Mom thought my messy hair was adorable-I just thought it was a pain in the ass.

This school's like a damn labyrinth, I thought as I walked outside into the quad, or whatever the fuck it was called, and looked around for the building that actually had classrooms in it. Everyone was walking in the direction of a large brick building, so I shrugged and followed the crowd of red sweaters inside.

Holy. _Dick_.

It was like preppy-armageddon. Pretty much every girl had some designer bag, and almost every boy was wearing freaking thousand-dollar khakis and jeans. I looked down at my own ripped jeans and shrugged as I walked through the halls, shoving my way through stuck-up snob after stuck-up snob.

Once I finally found my U.S. history class, I sat down in the desk that was in the very back of the room and kicked my feet up on the surface as students filed in.

"Annabeth!"

"Hey Annabeth!"

"How was your weekend Annabeth?"

"Cute necklace Annabeth!"

Annabeth, Annabeth, Annabeth. I glanced over at the group of girls surrounding one of the desks, and arched an eyebrow before one of them moved away and-

_Whoa_. So that was Annabeth. She looked like a California girl: tan skin, blonde hair. But the grey eyes definitely set her apart from that stereotype. For the most part at least. And her hair was super curly too. If Sally had seen it, she would've said Annabeth looked like a princess. Hot was the first word that came to mind, that was for sure.

And when she looked over in my direction, I only smirked before I leaned back in my seat. I could hear her and her friends whispering about me; asking who I was, why my jeans looked like they came from the garbage. Preppy shit.

Pretty sure I fell asleep or something because I woke up to someone calling my name. "Ah, , so nice of you to join us. Tell me, who were the Union and Confederate generals in the Civil War?"

This asshole thought I was dumb or something. "The general for the Union was Ulysses S. Grant, and the Confederate general was Robert E. Lee." I replied with one of my cocky smiles, and the professor frowned, almost like he was disappointed that I'd gotten the answer right.

Ha! _Dick_. I may get kicked out of school, but it doesn't mean I didn't pay attention in the few classes I actually attended.

Annabeth raised her hand. "Professor Carter, I don't mean to be rude, but that's such an easy question compared to the hundreds of others you could have asked. I mean, why not ask about the main export Union soldiers had access to in relation to the geography of the North?"

I didn't even try and hide the glare I was throwing in her direction, although she seemed completely unfazed by it.

"Excellent point Annabeth! Keeping that in mind, let's discuss the main exports of the North during the Civil War…" Professor Dickhead's voice droned on and on. Annabeth glanced back at me and smirked.

That little bitch _smirked_!

After class was over, I saw her out in the hallway surrounded by a group of girls and guys, one of them being Jason. He had his arm wrapped around some tan-skinned girl with stylish, choppy hair who was in an animated conversation with a petite African-American girl that had frizzy brown hair. She was tucked into some large Asian kid's side. And not large as in fat, but this kid was freaking muscular-the buzz cut he had going on only made him look tougher. Standing on the outer edge of the group was some short Hispanic kid with curly hair, waving his hands around as he talked about something, his mouth moving a mile a minute.

I rolled my eyes. Cliques were the dumbest things that had ever existed.

I only had two more classes that day before I got to go back to my dorm. When I got there, Jason was sitting on his bed, staring down at his textbook while that tan-skinned chick that he'd been with after history was sitting on the floor, writing words in her notebook so rapidly I almost got sick watching her.

"Um, Jacey you gonna introduce me?" I asked, arching an eyebrow at my roomie as I flopped down on my bed.

"It's _Jason_, and this is my girlfriend, Piper," said the blonde boy, and I nodded at the Cherokee girl who only glanced up at me for a second to smile before she looked back down at her work.

Well...my roomies were a lot of fun.

"I'm gonna go," I said as I grabbed the wallet that had my fake ID in it off of my dresser.

"Mhm," they said together.

I rolled my eyes, grabbed my leather jacket out of my closet, and walked out of the room, getting a couple drinks the only thing on my mind at the moment.

I didn't think I would get into the bar down the street, but I did. The bouncer glanced at my ID before he waved me in; good thing this place was a total shit storm, otherwise I would've had a lot more trouble getting in. The run down bars were way easier to sneak into.

I walked up to the counter and slid into one of the empty stools, pushing my hair out of my eyes. Damn hair; I was gonna get it cut soon, that was for sure.

Anyways, after I downed a couple drinks, I just sort of hung out there, watching the fights that broke out, listening to the music that played over the shitty speakers; it reminded me of when I used to hang out with Rachel.

"Fuck, Rachel," I muttered before I turned back towards the bartender and placed a five on the counter. "The strongest thing that'll buy me."

The bartender nodded before he slid something towards me. I took a drink and shook my head. "Jesus Christ." That was fucking strong for something I bought for five bucks. I shrugged before I downed the rest of it in one go. And a couple more after that.

What was I thinking about? A girl...what girl? I grinned and got to my feet, stumbling a little bit. I made my way out of the bar, my vision kinda hazy as I walked back towards the school. Thank God they didn't have a curfew; as long as you showed up to class, they didn't care how late you were out.

When I got into school though, I saw someone walking across the quad and I swore. What if it was a teacher? Shit, Mom would be pissed if she got a call from someone about her intoxicated son.

But no, it was just that bitch from history. Wait...was she...no way...was she _crying_?

She stopped suddenly when she saw me. Maybe she thought that because it was dark I couldn't see her face or whatever. "Oh...you're that new kid aren't you?" she asked, placing a hand on her hip.

I smirked. "And you're that know-it-all bitch, aren't you?"

She scoffed, tossing a blonde curl over her shoulder. "Excuse you, but I'm ranked at the top of my class."

I shrugged. "And?"

Her face got really red, and I had to stifle a laugh. "You just think you're so funny, don't you?"

"I know I'm funny, Princess."

Annabeth wrinkled her nose. "Ugh, you reek. Have you never taken a shower before?" Annabeth smirked again. It made her eyes look bigger for some reason, which didn't make sense at all. "Can you not _afford_ a shower?"

Maybe it was the beer, or maybe it was the fact that she'd just rubbed my poor problems in my face. "Listen here you snobby little bitch," I said cooly. "No one, and I mean _no one_ talks about my family like it's some sort of joke. Alright? So how about you keep your snide comments to yourself you stupid whore."

Her eyes went wide for a moment before she took a step towards me, fire raging in her eyes and a sort of challenging look on her face. "Call me a whore again, and I'll ruin your life here. Okay?" She whipped her head around, her blonde curls smacking me in the face, before she sauntered off towards the girls' dorm.

When I got back to my room, Jason was fast asleep. Hopefully he was a heavy sleeper. I had a tendency to storm it at random hours when I was pissed. And boy was I fucking _pissed_.

I laid in bed for what felt like hours, staring up at the ceiling, unable to get those piercing grey eyes out of my mind. The way she talked to me-no one has ever talked to me like that. Usually people are too scared to say anything to me in the first place. But Annabeth? She's just so-

I groaned and pressed the heel of my hand into my eye sockets. _Stop thinking about Annabeth_, I thought.

Annabeth was just a know-it-all with a nasty attitude. Oh, and she had a boyfriend. But hey, that had never stopped me before-

_Shit! Stop thinking with your fucking dick!_ I told myself, glancing down at the boxers I was wearing. _It's an impressive dick, but don't think with it! Think with your brain! Annabeth is a bitch who called you poor and made you feel like shit!_

And that's how I fell asleep that night, cursing out Annabeth and thinking with my brain instead of Percy Junior.

* * *

**What did you guys think? :D I hope you all liked it! This is a story I'm really, REALLY excited about! I have a lot of twists and turns planned, so...be prepared xD  
Thanks for reading!**

**~Laaaannnnyyyyyy**


	3. Project Partners

**Hey** **guys! Sorry it took me so long to update, but here's chapter two! :D**

* * *

The next day wasn't much better. The only good thing about it was that I had Greek mythology with Professor Blowfis, who happened to be my Mom's boyfriend. Maybe he'd go easy on me? Not that I would need him to; Mom had read me Greek mythology and stories since I could remember. I would totally nail this class.

I had a free period before that class, so I found myself standing at the back of the cafeteria building, a cigarette dangling from my lips.

_Annabeth Chase._

That girl was a damn tornado of bitchiness, but one thing had been bugging me since I had seen her last night: why had she been crying?

I mean, it's not like I cared, but still, maybe that was why she'd been such a bitch.

Anyways, a couple minutes after I got to class, people started filing in, and I just sort of zoned out. But when I heard that stupid voice, I thought I would flip my damn desk over.

Annabeth walked into the room, that same guy's arm draped around her. They sat at the desk in the front of the room, and I rolled my eyes.

Paul walked in the room, grinning widely at all of us. "Hello class, and welcome to Greek Mythology," he said, writing his name on the chalkboard behind him. "This will not be an easy class, I'm afraid. But, I know you will love it. To begin, we will be doing a group project over a god or goddess of your choice. This project will be done in class, and outside of class. Also, your partners have been selected for you, so that way everyone can branch out of their comfort zones and meet new people." A collective groan rose through the class. "Come on guys, this'll be fun! Now, let's get started with partners! Luke Castellan?"

The boy sitting next to Annabeth raised his hand.

"Your partner is Charles Beckendorph."

Annabeth looked pissed.

Paul went on and on, telling everyone who their partner was in no particular order.

"Percy Jackson?"

I lifted my hand up halfway. "Over here."

"Your partner is Annabeth Chase."

Oh no.

Oh _HELL NO._

I was not, repeat, _not_, working with Annabeth freaking Chase!

Annabeth spun around in her seat and glared at me, her eyes taking on the color of steel.

Well, this would be fun.

"Why are we in the library?"

"Because the books are here."

"And?"

"We need the books to study Athena."

"Uh, no, we're doing Poseidon."

"Shut up Seaweed Brain, we're doing Athena."

"Knock it off Wise Girl."

"Ugh!" Annabeth slammed her binder shut and turned to glare at me. "You are _impossible_."

"Can't handle a nickname? I'm sure your cute wittle boyfriend had _lots _of nicknames for you."

Annabeth's cheeks went red-from anger or embarrassment, I couldn't tell. "Fine! We'll do Poseidon! But now you'll have to actually do work."

"You thought I wasn't going to work before?" I asked her, arching an eyebrow.

"Of course not."

I snorted and flicked an eraser at her forehead. She glared at me and I grinned. "You are so easy to mess with," I said.

"Can we just do this project? I cannot be late to my architecture club meeting," she said, pulling her laptop from her bag.

"Architecture?" I asked, and she looked at me.

"Yes," she said slowly. "Ar-chi-tec-ture."

I rolled my eyes and pulled out my notebook, jotting down everything I knew about Poseidon from memory. I glanced up at Annabeth after a few minutes of silence. "What, did you go mute?" I asked, and she shook her head.

"How do you know so much about Poseidon?" she asked, genuine curiosity in her words.

"My Mom used to tell me stories."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Annabeth started typing on her computer. Why had she gone quiet all of a sudden? Once I realized she wasn't even looking at the screen, I followed her gaze and found myself looking at, easily, one of the hottest girls here at this school. She had long, caramel-colored hair and perfect skin, and her eyes were so warm and friendly, they just drew you in.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Nobody," she said, biting her lip as she went back to typing.

"Bullshit. Who is it?"

"Calypso. She's just some girl I-"

"Annabeth!" Calypso waved in Annabeth's direction before hurrying over to us. "It's so good to see you! It's like, been forever!"

Annabeth nodded. "Yup."

"We like, totes need to hang out soon!"

"Yeah."

"I'll see you later?"

"Mhm."

Calypso smiled before flouncing off back to Valley-Girl Land.

"You hate her, don't you?" I asked, and Annabeth's fingers paused over the keys on her keyboard before she shrugged.

"Girls are so obvious," I mumbled.

Annabeth smacked me in the back of the head with her binder.

The two of us worked for a while in complete silence, which was the really weird part. I kept thinking Annabeth was gonna bitch at me, but no. She kept her mouth shut.

Eventually, she stood up, placing all of her work in her backpack.

"Where are you going?"

She rolled her eyes. "I told you, I have an architecture club meeting. Besides, we can start putting stuff together in class tomorrow," she said, before she left the library, her blonde curls bouncing with every step.

Once I'd shoved my notebook and pens back into my bag, I handed the books back to the librarian before I left. It was still early-only 4:00-so I decided to head home for dinner.

One subway ride later, I found myself walking back to my Mom's apartment. When I reached the complex, I opened the lobby door and walked up the steps. The elevators had been out for a few years now, and I didn't really understand why no one tried to fix them. I got up to the fifth floor and walked down to the end of the hall where the apartment was, unlocking the door with the spare key I had.

"Mom?"

"Percy!" My Mom hurried over to where I was standing and threw her arms around me. "Oh honey, how's school been?"

"There's no blue food, so that's kind of a bummer," I said, grinning at her as she pulled away.

When I was little, my stepdad Gabe had said that there were no blue foods, so Mom started making everything blue. It just never got old, even after she threw his ass out on the street.

"Well, I made-"

"Percy?"

I turned my head and saw Nico Di'Angelo coming out of the living room. "Nico! Good to see you man. What, it's been like,a month?" I asked.

He nodded, shoving his hands into the pocket of his jacket. He'd grown a lot since I'd first met him. When we first met, he'd been short and small _and_ extremely annoying. But now he was just a few inches shorter than me, and he looked like he had some muscle underneath that heavy jacket.

Nico's Mom had been good friends with my Mom, and when she got killed in a fire, Mom sort of took Nico in like he was family. He hadn't really minded. Even though he's never said it out loud, I'd like to think we've grown on him.

"Come on you two, dinner's ready."

After the best meal I'd had in a while, I found myself in the kitchen, sitting at the table with Mom and Nico.

"So, Percy, the hospital called. They said you haven't been going to visit lately," Mom said, her eyes soft as she looked at me.

I couldn't help the tension that gripped my body like a vice, making it almost hard to breathe. Hospital. She was right. I _hadn't _been in a while. But what was the point? After a while it just starts to hurt.

"I'll go back soon," I lied smoothly. Lying to my Mom always made me feel like shit, but at least I was good at it.

"Good. Now, who's ready for dessert?"

* * *

**Uh-oh :o You're probably wondering who's in the hospital, huh ;) Leave your guesses in the comments!**

**Also, I'll be doing shorter chapters, and quicker updates :3 Sorry for anyone that doesn't like that, but it's easier instead of trying to force longer chapters on myself!**


	4. Visiting

**Who is ready for a new chapter! Sorry, sorry, sorry for literally the slowest update in the history of the universe! I feel horrible Dx I just didn't want to force the story on myself, and school has been so busy lately! But I'm gonna try and update more often if I can, I promise! I love you guys, and enjoy the chapter!**

"Why do you hate Calypso?"

It had been about a week since dinner with my Mom, and nearly every day had involved hanging out with Annabeth.

No, not hanging out. Dealing with her uptight ass while we tried to get this project done. Calypso had attempted to chat with Annabeth a few times while we'd been in the library, but my least-favorite blonde had given her the cold shoulder every time.

"Because, she's awful."

"She seemed pretty nice to me."

Annabeth turned her head and glared at me. "She's _awful_. Okay?"

I rolled my eyes and looked back at the random scribbles in my notebook. "Suuuure."

"You're an idiot," Annabeth mumbled.

"Love you too Princess."

"I liked Wise Girl better."

"And that's exactly why I stopped calling you that," I replied, smirking up at the blonde sitting next to me.

Annabeth opened her mouth, but stopped when she glanced over at the person that had just walked into the library. "Oh thank the Gods," she mumbled, practically jumping to her feet so she could run to her boyfriend.

I turned my attention away from their very gross and very obvious PDA, instead choosing to focus on my work.

Haha, just kidding. Like that would ever happen.

I pulled out my phone to check my messages and frowned when I saw a very familiar number on my screen. "Shit," I mumbled, before I stood up, shoving my crap in my backpack.

"Hey, what are you doing? We still have work to do!" Annabeth whisper-yelled at me as she approached the table where we'd been working.

"I don't have time to deal with you right now," I muttered, earning a pretty nasty glare from Luke. "Some of us have shit to do outside of school, and this is some of that shit."

Annabeth was red in the face. "You have done jack shit on this project. So believe me when I say you're not going anywhere until you get some work done."

"Sorry Princess, but I have places to be and people to see," I said, walking off before she could say anything else to me.

It took way too long, but eventually I got to the hospital. Can you imagine a bus ride where you have to sit next to a very smelly homeless man? I shivered just thinking about that awful taco mixed with wet dog smell. What the heck had that guy been eating?

I approached the front desk and nodded my head towards the receptionist. "Hey Linda. Um, someone called me about-"

"Doctor Apollo is in his room now. You can wait here though if you want," she said gently.

"I will, thanks."

I plopped down on to one of the waiting room chairs, the hard plastic surprisingly comfortable. But hey, when you've been coming here as long as I have, you learn to deal with uncomfortable furniture.

"Percy, would you like something to eat? I packed extras this morning when I made my lunch," Linda said, and I smiled before I nodded and walked around to where she was sitting behind the desk.

Linda had always been nice to me, ever since my first visit there. She was a real sweet lady; kind of like the picture perfect grandmother you always see in those really cheesy movies.

"You know, I've really missed seeing you around here Percy."

"I've missed coming," I admitted, taking a bite out of the sandwich she'd given me.

"How's that new school going?"

I shook my head. "It's honestly horrible. The kids are a bunch of snobs. They all look at me like I'm garbage just because my pants didn't cost five hundred bucks or something stupid."

"Do you know what you do?" Linda asked, looking at me over the rims over her glasses.

"What?"

"You show them how good you are. You hold that head of yours up high and let them know that you're good inside," she said, gently poking my chest, right above my heart.

"You know I'm a sucky person."

"You may pretend to be a jerk, Percy, but you're a good person. Trust me," she said, winking at me before she turned back to her computer.

I shook my head and wiped my hands off on my jeans before I got to my feet. At that moment, walked in. This guy looked way too young to be a doctor, but here he was, with an actual smile on his face for once.

"You can go up to his room, Percy."

"Is he-"

"No. But he's very stable. In fact, he's doing extremely well," Apollo explained. "Now go see him."

I nodded before I hurried up to the third floor, not even bothering with the elevator. Those things were too damn slow. I approached the room I'd been going to for the last year and a half, stopping right in front of the door.

This always sucked. I never understood how I got the courage to walk in there, but I always did.

I took a deep breath and grasped the doorknob firmly in my hand, before I turned it and pushed the door open just a tad.

It was quiet save for the occasional beep of the heart monitor. Some late evening sunlight was peeking in through the blinds, illuminating the glass vases that held the flowers that always occupied the room. I never knew where they came from, or who sent them.

I stepped into the room, grabbing a chair from the wall and placing it next to the bed before sitting down.

"Hey Grover."

**What did you guys think? Why do you think Grover is in the hospital? What do you think about Percy's sweet side? (Everyone has one ;D) Don't forget to comment and favorite and follow! Haha :D**


End file.
